User talk:KateStrange
A request from Orgodemir27 and I: we are trying to add pictures for all the characters, and wonder if you could post a picture of Jura on her character page? Thanks! ZVM achi 21:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Willowdale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KateStrange page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scantrahan (Talk) 19:39, August 1, 2011 Who's ranked number 2 now? :p ZVM achi 02:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) if you aint first you're last Scantrahan 15:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) You figured out how to link to specific sections of a page: YAY! ZVM achi 22:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. that would be great. Really any picture actually of Jura, or Jura related objects is good. The Zuni picture should be headlining Zuni's page. And if you are taking pictures of Lego Minifigs, mind snapping one of Kat for me? Thanks, ZVM achi 21:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I was in the middle of editing List of items crafted by Dr. Haiduc when you fixed snaps and added the category. I had already added it but not clicked save. You sniped my category add! ZVM achi 01:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I wouldn't ACTUALLY use Paint, I do have Photoshop. And if you were already doing it, it's fine if you keep going, I just wanted the embedded linking to exist and wanted to make sure no one else was actively working on it before I started. It appears that you are actively working on it, so carry on!Orgodemir27 12:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Did Gorgoroth and Zuni die from a death effect? The description on the quest page makes it sound like it. I don't think Raise Animal Companion works on creatures killed by a death effect. ZVM achi 13:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) CHAT TIMES we are in chat. you should come too. CHAT! ZVM achi 23:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Evening, Kate. If you were curious about getting details on Alejandra's trip during the time that I will be away from the game, just let me know and I can either email you details or post them on the wiki, whichever you think is more appropriate. Cheers. Mode Wondershot 21:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC) don't mind me, just spamming your wall True story: as a second level spell, Ru can take Ancestral Communion. I would be all for this if it actually turned out that Rinzler is her spirit guide. Kanthia 20:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, there was a conversation once about how Rinzler should be Ru's spirit guide, haha. 03:02, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't care if I have to change a hundred pages of tense, I'd much rather that then it not being written down. Carry on with your good work! Orgodemir27 04:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely, anytime you need help, Ballantino or Alejandra will happily offer it. Mode Wondershot 07:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ponies! The ponies are coming from here: http://generalzoi.deviantart.com/art/Pony-Creator-Full-Version-254295904 More ponies! Orgodemir27 22:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The tidbit you mentioned I didn't find pertinent enough to go on an actual log, and if the Overheard section isn't right for it either then I just might put it on Alejandra's page later. It's really no big deal one way or another. Mode Wondershot 04:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Rinzler didn't want to make anything religious, since he wasn't quite certain where the line was drawn between "religious-themed craft" and "sacrilege." Also, an ashtray just didn't seem like a very good gift :P Orgodemir27 22:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I did speak with Trahan about the blind date, but I did bring it up with you as well, and Trahan hadn't given much in the way of details, beyond the fact that a d10 was involved. There will be a Soundtrack page entry for it, though. Mode Wondershot 21:15, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the groundhog thing hasn't happened...although, it doesn't say that we'll SEE 10 groundhogs fighting, so maybe it did and we just weren't there :P Otherwise, when I said that, I believe I was thinking of when we were theorizing that the arch-psion might have counted, since he was trying to "befriend" Jura. Nothing as definate as the boot thing has happened yet though. ...Still concerned for his hand.Orgodemir27 20:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that would probably fulfill the prophecy. Yours was definitely the most vague of the bunch, that's for certain. There are only so many ways to interpret "10 groundhogs will fight" and "You will find 10 silver coins in a boot."Orgodemir27 02:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Rinzler told them, within the day or two that seperates the 1st and impending 2nd Rathbone expeditions. He didn't tell anyone else what he was doing beforehand, including Kat (who he got to come along basically for buddy system purposes). When he got back to town, he would have told Jura that he informed the hobgoblins about the cinder man and told them to move to the knight's base, and to tell everyone else before someone wanders into the base and suddenly finds it occupied (I wasn't explicit with this, mainly cause I kind of figured that I'd see you at some point tonight and would tell you in person). Vargas would have taken it off when he became a higher-ranked soldier. He also preferred to let Alejandra, his subordinate, take hits in battle. Ballantino ended up learning how to use divine magic so he was permitted to remove the full plate to eliminate spell failure chances. Alejandra could have removed it upon achieving higher rank, but speed was not as much an asset to her as it was to Vargas, and she didn't branch into divine magic usage until after she retired. Mode Wondershot 22:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Right, I made a mistake concerning the armour for Ballantino as I thought Clerics only used light armour. He would have used medium armour as his training would have been focused on healing, and Avenida clerics would not get special training for full plate outside of what normal clerics are considered capable of. As far as Noemia is concerned, she admits that she has had to train in armour (or at least weighted-down clothing) for her preparation for military service, but she claims to have disliked how it restricted her movement and admits that she was relieved when she was told she could stop using it to focus on unarmed combat. Still, she would not object to using a piece of medium armour if that is the mestre's suggestion (or command, as she may always interpret it). Mode Wondershot 05:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I do like the song, tone notwithstanding. Perhaps it is something that could work as a theme for Avenida, as I see it being a place to which the meaning of the song could apply, given that Avenida enabled Vargas to do what he did. Vargas himself will have to get a new theme song given his change, though... Mode Wondershot 04:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, the question remains whether Noemia is destined the one on the left or the right in that picture. It's entirely possible she dreams of someday being both. Mode Wondershot 04:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Noemia just laughs nervously. Mode Wondershot 01:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ya, I noticed that too. Once he learns the next Cure spell he'll actually shift up to the Teacher tier, just to drive the oddity home. ...A driud runs into Rinzler's lab, "Quick! We need to document every bird species in the Fields!" Rinzler pulls out his spyglass, "Well then, are we surveying in a circle or a grid?" Lol, ZVM_achi and I were joking about that exact thing (one shouldn't get affiliations until they actually meet the group) earlier today. I'm...honestly going to leave mine there for the time being so I don't have to calculate it again, since Rinzler will probably get to Alsea at SOME point. But I'm aware that nothing counts until he walks in. (TBH, he's never met the Firewalkers in-game either) I know that he's met them out-of-game...so, I guess it's more accurate to say that I'VE never met the Firewalkers :P I'm sure Rinzler's used as a consultant a fair bit; he doesn't generally refuse anybody who asks him questions or favours (that aren't combat-related), especially if it involves him learning something new, and his business description is basically "commission anything." He just doesn't make himself very visible around town, so it's not noticable, especially to the Pathfinders, that he does actually contribute a fair bit. Hmm, well, the way I see it, there's not a whole lot in Willowdale for him to study, right? He wrote the one library, so I'm certain he's gone through basically everything else in town. Not to mention that he doesn't actually LIKE studying, it's why he dropped out of university. His entire life is driven by a constant need to learn and do new things, so he does lots of experiments, but they aren't all necessarily chemistry or even in his lab. He runs social experiments (remember the blue study?), and biology surveys, and probably wanders around doing all sorts of apparently inane things (and he's always done this, so there's never been a point where he's been more or less out-and-about, unless he's involved in a big project like the stained glass or the library). He dabbles in arts and sports and all manner of randomness, but he usually just keeps to himself when he's doing it. Besides Kat, I don't think anyone really visits him socially, since he always looks focused on something and tends to be either pretty quiet or pretty babble-y, but I do think he does a lot of business with villagers. It just wouldn't be as obvious as say, Haiduc, because he doesn't heavily advertise or go around soliciting. It's just word on the street is that Rinzler's the guy to go to for weather-proof paint, or food-safe bug-repellant, or potent cold remedies...or the name of that guy, that guy who was in that play, the one with the bird. As far as Jura personally, well, he doesn't really interact with any of the Pathfinders outside of Adventure Time, except for Kat, and maybe sometimes Ru? If she's bored? He wasn't antagonistic after the Alchemist's Tower, he really did get over that; he wasn't any different towards her then any of the other Pathfinders during the "Dammit guys: Ocean" saga. His mood towards her personally started to sour...mmm, just before the Battle of Willowdale, but probably didn't become noticably bad until late Uktar/Nightal, and has remained in a snippy, dour state ever since. I just wanted to sing the song :P *Axehand, God of Destruction, had a very sharpened axe...* ...*It could slice through both bone and metal, and so it makes up for the hand he lacks.* Plants: they are what I studied Wait, is this the memorial garden, or another garden? He thinks the memorial garden's primary focus should be aesthetics: a relaxing, pretty place for people to enjoy a peaceful moment, with function being a secondary characteristic. If it's another garden entirely, then the main focus is function. If its the memorial garden, he suggests dahlia, viola, and geraniums: bright yellow, blue and red blossoms (respectively) that show the colours of the three major contributing forces, and are all also butterfly attractants. He also suggests cloudberry, blueberry and raspberry: plants with edible yellow, blue and red berries that bear fruit generally later in the summer, so the memorial colours are present after the flowering season is over (out-of-character: memorial jam!). He'd suggest a single deciduous tree in honour of the Ravenswood druids (probably a beech or an oak), and...well, he doesn't know the Gullykin halflings very well, his best guess for a plant would be grapes. For medicinal plants, he would suggest aloe vera (really good for a variety of skin ailments, as well as minor burns), eucalyptus (it has a bunch of different uses, incl. medicinal, dyes and insect repellant), and peppermint (because menthol is a superdrug of the herbal world). All of these are somewhat tailored for warmer climates and would require some tending, but they make up for it in usability and he's sure the initiates can handle it. He would suggest all of these for the memorial garden. Vegetables, he would hope he wouldn't have to suggest too much, they're fairly obvious. He might warn against potatoes (they tend to pick up diseases and bugs easily and so need extra tending). Corn is a large plant that doesn't work well with others, so if you're limited for space it's probably not best, but if you have the room it's easy to grow and generally has good yield; cucumbers, wild onion, tomatoes and carrots are also good choices for simple, high-yield "backyard" farming. Peas are pleasant to look at, simple to grow and are also delicious; they would be the only vegetable he'd suggest for the memorial garden. Oh Meyers-Briggs, I remember you. It's been awhile. Yeah, I think you're right. Looking at it, Rinzler is an ISTP, which like you said, does not particularly jive well with an ENFP. So yes, that was the cause: Rinzler doesn't see their relationship in any terms other then as coworkers, because he tends to absolutely fail at emotion. Effective work relationships are nothing more then consistently fair give-and-take: do something, get credit, give something, get something back. Both of them were, in fact, trying to find out the same thing: can they work together effectively? But they define it differently, which is what the problem is. ...And yeah, we may know that time flows oddly in Sparkleplane, but I don't think there's any way in character for them to really prove how the time flow was happening. They could guess, and the assumption would be to blame Sparkleplane due to the fast healing, but I don't think they could prove it without going to Necrocube and seeing if the time difference occured if they just went there. Map Linking Oh geeze...um...well, as I'm sure you're aware, it's a huge mess of spaghetti code. You can't make document notes within the picture coding itself, so I couldn't do proper notation. I sort of intuitively know how everything is sorted, since I wrote it all, but the likelihood of me being able to explain it properly enough is slim. Here goes: The first part is for rivers, since whatever is written first overwrites everything written later, and the river links overlap other hexes. Same goes for Underdark entrances. The second part is how everything SHOULD be linked, because it makes everything cleaner (this would be the section with the "poly" functions and the huge lists of numbers). Basically, you have to open the map up in MSPaint (or whatever), so you can find out the pixel locations of every vertex of the hex in question, and then you write the pixel coordinates down in an xy format for every vertex, starting with the top left and going around in a clockwise fashion, ending on the far left vertex. I try to keep everything in line, so I always round to the nearest 5 and make certain that every coordinate lines up with the others, making sure that there are no holes or overlaps or what have you. Each section corresponds to a column on the map, starting on the far right, going from top to bottom. If there are consecutive hexes in the column that link to the same place, then extend the shape around every hex, so that the whole section has only one link, rather then 5 or 6 lines that go to the same page. Eventually, you'll hit the code that starts using "rect" functions instead of "poly" functions. This is the cruddier old code that I've been slowly updating, since its fundamentally flawed. It just works by inputting the xy coordinates of the top left pixel of a square shape and the xy coordinates of the bottom right pixel. Of course, since the whole thing is hexes, the fact that I'm using square shapes is what's causing all the flaws, since it creates crumby overlapping. It's also worth pointing out that a lot of the pixel coordinates there, since they are square links going over top of hex pictures, aren't measured, they're guessed at using a complicated method I call "pattern-assisted guessing". In every case, you write the function type (poly or rect), then the pixel coordinates, then the link to whatever page the hex indicates, surrounded by this type: [ of double brackets. If the title of the page isn't specific enough, or if the hex contains something that doesn't have its own page, then you can change the alt text by putting a |, so you have [ [ a page | sweet alt text ] ] (without spaces). So...yeah. That's the code. Honestly, the reason that everything wasn't updated immediately was because not only does it take a fair bit of work to do properly, I was milking it for update material since I wasn't sure when I'd play again and I wanted guaranteed stuff to work with without having to spend hours picking through pages...but I'm sure you probably gathered that after my six days of updating only small sections :P crafting committee go! *I think jacking the revolver up any higher will cost far more money then Rinzler probably wants to spend. If anything, I might add some sort of +1 bonus to it (seeking or bane maybe?), but I wouldn't hold my breath. *I don't know what the consecration did, Trahan never explained in detail. Maybe? Let me know when you find out. *Enhancement bonus on my armour is +4 (plus improved shadow). *He now owns an Ammy of Nat. Armour +3, but he probably won't wear it, since his neck slot is giving him a third ring. *The rings Rinzler wears are: Ring of Mind Shielding (on necklace), Curator's Wedding Ring, and the Ring of Almost Invisibility (+5 to Stealth, 1/day force an enemy to reroll an attack Blink). Sometimes he swaps the invisibility ring for a Ring of Evasion. ---- *Disruption can only be put on a "bludgeoning melee weapon", unless you got Trahan to houserule otherwise. It, and all other enhancement abilites, would apply, because the feat says that if the infused ammo hits it "deals damage normally and detonates as if the alchemist had thrown the bomb", so I'm actually always shooting bullets, just some are bomb-filled. *Ok. I can do this. I have the technology. Deep breath. If I have Bracers of Armor +5 that I picked up from the previous curator (and I assume that no one desperately needs, since I don't remember anybody using Bracers of Armor here), I can't move that +5 to my armour (it's not the same type of enchantment). But I can sell the $25000 item for $12500, pay $4500 of that to improve my +4 to +5 (the difference between 1/2 of 25k and 1/2 of 16k), and have $8000 left over? Is that correct? *Yeah, in a planned assault, Rinzler can use up most of his 1st level slots for Shield. He only gets 8/day; assuming that one Shield is his, he can distribute up to 7 doses. The only other things he reliably uses his 1st level slots for these days are Exp. Retreat (and he's got Haste for that anyways) and the Wizard Grad Student spell (not...THAT useful in combat). *I have cash. I can help subsidize costs if need be. ---- *Well, how's about this: Rinzler upgrades his armour to +5, and straight-up donates the 8k leftover to the item committee. He can pay more later if the committee requires it, but for your preliminary calculations, have 8k! Then I don't have to feel bad for taking the entire loot drop. Hey, if you guys have time tomorrow before or after stabbing the jerk Amurru and his jerk wives and his jerk children, you should run and visit the drow village and the steppe pyramid. I think they're the only settlements we know of that we haven't talked to and aren't thought to be hostile. Also, they might thank us for freeing all of those people...aaaaaand there might be inner Laurasians stuck there who were sold as slaves by the Dead Nation who can't get back to civilization. Just sayin' *No problems, take the 8k, I can still give more if we need it. *Those two places are in the Primeval Jungle. I'd exercise caution around the Western Rainforest, we know it's heavily surveyed and guarded with wyverns and liches, while the jungle just seems to have dinosaurs and malaria. If speed is an issue, don't cut through the rainforest, random encounter likelihood is too great. Villages > cannon. Congratulations! No problem with the edit assist; I'm glad someone got the achievement. Sadly though, we are quite far from getting all of the achievements: even I don't have the highest tier NPC, Landmark or Region awards (and I'm about two hundred edits away from two of them), no one has the highest or second highest picture adding achievements, and there are two secret achievements that are almost impossible to earn ("making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation" and "make 100 edits on pages in a single day"). I assume that the first one does not count the creation of pages, since I've definitely made more than 100 pages.